endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Tavarez
'Christopher "Chris" Tavarez '(born November 7, 1992) is a former contestant on Endurance: Tehachapi. He competed alongside his partner, Callie Simpkins as the Yellow Team. Endurance Chris was one of the 14 contestants that survived the Right to Stay. In the Partner Selection, despite being the youngest of the contestants, had enough strength to win the challenge, and chose Callie to be on the Yellow Team with him. He then chooses the teams according to plan, except for the Purple Team, in which Daniela was partnered with Jonathan. Initially, he didn't want to choose the teams according to what everyone had agreed upon, because he wanted to win. Since everyone would get what they want, he would be targeted instead. He changed his mind though as he thought upsetting people would make him a target. He was unaware that Daniela wanted Michael and only know of the initial plan that paired her with Jonathan. Despite Chris' intentions in the previous episode, his team seemed to be initially targeted by some with John claiming "everyone wants them gone" and that Chris was too cocky. Amelia also considered them a threat. However, he did became close with Jonathan and Isaac. Chris performed very well in the Drop Out endurance mission, finishing second overall, losing only to Erika. He and Callie were placed on Red's superteam along with Green as they were believed to be one of the stronger teams. However, a mistake cost them the win and he got sent to temple against Red and got eliminated. In spite of his friendship of Jonathan and Isaac, he and Callie gave their pyramid piece to Red instead. Quotes *"I'm not going to be just Chris; I'm going to be the amazing Chris." Post Endurance After graduating from Westlake High School in 2010, Chris was recruited by Duke University. Career Christopher has established himself as an actor. He has appeared in various TV shows and TV movies like, Meet the Browns, Field Of Visions, and Avalon High. Chris was cast as Lance in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Avalon High. Avalon High follows Allie Pennington, a new girl that transfers to Avalon High quickly find out that her the new friends and classmates are reincarnations of King Arthur and his Court. Lance is the star wide receiver of the football team and popular kid in town. Lance has been best friends with Will, the team captain and Quarterback of the football team and Will's girlfriend Jen who’s a cheerleader. Everything sounds perfect until Lance falls in love with Jen. Trivia *Chris, along with Trevor Wilkins from Endurance, were the youngest contestants to ever be on Endurance, both being 12 years old in their respective seasons. Both survived the Right to Stay. *His role in the partner selection mirrors that of Max DeLeo's from Endurance. Gallery ChristopherT 1.jpg ChristopherT 2.jpg ChristopherT 3.jpg|Christopher with Gregg Sulkin while filming Avalon. External Links * Christopher Tavarez Official Facebook Fan Page * thechristavarez at Twitter * Christopher Tavarez at the IMDb Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E4 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Athletes Category:Actors Category:Contestants from Georgia